The present invention refers to an extractor for extracting gallbladders, appendices, myomas, cysts, resected portions of the intestines and the like.
Such organs and similar parts are presently removed from the body of a patient through the opened abdominal cavity. Due to the opening of the abdominal cavity and the possibility of opened body tissue coming into contact with the parts to be removed, a high risk of infection is given. Gallbladders and appendices, as well as parts of the great intestine or the small intestine, contain a lot of germs and bacteria which may cause dangerous infections when coming into contact with fascial tissue, fatty tissue or cutaneous tissue.
German Patent 39 20 706 describes a biopsy device for biopsy on a living body. In a guiding catheter, which usually is soft or flexible, a catheter sheath is provided which extends out of the catheter and has a forceps means at the front end, which has two bowl-shaped jaws. By longitudinally displacing an operating skein, the jaws of the forceps can be opened and closed to cut off and grip tissue. The contents held between the two jaws may be looked at through an endoscope.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,550, another biopsy device is known, which has a cutting device comprising two arcuate cutting blades and which is provided at the front end of a tube. For cutting, the cutting device is drawn to the tube, the guiding edges of the cutting blades being pulled into recesses of the tube so as to close the cutting blades and to severe the tissue. The cut off tissue is sucked off through the tube. The cutting blades can only cut tissue, yet, they cannot enclose organs, trap them in an encapsulating manner and cut them off circumferentially.